


Why Yamapi Got His Perm

by myxstorie



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-23
Updated: 2009-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Written for the <a href="http://myxstorie.livejournal.com/14088.html">Pin-Meme</a>, for the prompt 'Why Yamapi got his perm'</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Yamapi Got His Perm

Yamapi had developed a bit of a knack for sleeping wherever he would, be it a short nap standing up on the train or a full hour curled up on the floor of their practice room.

It was one such morning where Pi had dozed off on the couch before filming. He was woken up five minutes before he was due to go on air, hair standing up in all directions, and he cursed at himself in the mirror, frantically running his fingers through it to make him look presentable. He ended up having to go on as he was. He was complimented on his new hairstyle, and Yamapi hoped they didn't notice how forced his smile and words of thanks were.

In the morning, his hair was flat and neat again, and Koyama tilted his head to the side, wondering out loud why Yamashita-kun had changed his hair back so quickly.

~*~

He was sure if Tegoshi ever felt the need, he could get away with murder. As it was, he was currently getting away with braiding Yamapi's hair, plaiting tiny strands of it together while he chattered on about his newest essay he was planning on writing.

"So, Ryo-tan's only so grouchy all the time because he's too scared to show how much he loves us, right? I thought he'd be a great subject to study!"

Yamapi cringed at the thought of Tegoshi braving a grumpy Ryo, pen and paper in hand while he eagerly probed Ryo with intimate questions. He cringed again when Tegoshi finally got bored and trotted off, humming to himself, and Yamapi caught sight of himself in the glass.

Un-braiding the braids as swiftly as he could didn't save his poor hair though, they had been in for too long, leaving one side of his head crimped abd waving, the other side smoothed down against his scalp.

Muttering unintelligably to himself, Yamapi grumbled about cute young band members and plugged in the hair straighteners, pulling the frizzy sections of hair straight over and over while he waited for the plates to heat up.

No-one asked about the burns that covered his fingers that afternoon, but Tegoshi did peer at them and remind Yamapi that as an idol, he should really be more careful. Yamapi just gritted his teeth and promised to try harder in future.

~*~

"Fuck, Pi.."

Yamapi smirked around Jin's cock, Jin's fingers tangling in his hair and tugging, pulling and pushing at Yamapi's head to get him to move faster.

Jin's cock was heavy on his tongue, hands tight around his head, thighs trembling beneath his hands. He was close, Pi could feel it, felt the desperation in his movements, felt the throb of flesh in his mouth.

"Fuck-" Jin threw his head back, practically pulling Yamapi's hair out at the roots as he came. His groan echoed off the tiled walls loudly, Yamapi's hands holding him down the only thing that stopped him thrusting wildly into his friend's mouth.

Swallowing as he stood, Yamapi tucked Jin back into his jeans and turned to the sinks along one wall. Taking in his appearance in the mirror, he glared, trying as best he could to flatten it back down again.

 

"Right, that's it!"

~*~

The next day, Yamapi walked in with a hairstyle that made him look like he'd been pulled through a hedge backwards. Ryo took great pleasure in pointing and laughing, while Koyama tried to think of nice things to say about it, and Yamapi was sure he heard Tegoshi mumble something about it being post-sex-hair, but by the time he turned, wide-eyed, to question him, Tegoshi's eyes just twinkled back at him and grinned innocently, saying he liked it.

Jin just yanked him into the nearest closet and proceeded to test out the new hair.


End file.
